Stay
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Severus veut qu'Hermione s'en aille. Mais pourquoi? OS. SS/HG.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Ceci est un tout petit OS sans aucune prétention (mais alors vraiment aucune! xD), que j'ai écrit pour RachelxxHameron (allezlire ses fics qui sont superbes!).**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez les personnages OOC, je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas forcément bien respectés. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez!**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes, et bonne lecture! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling!**

* * *

Stay

L'annonce de Severus avait laissé Hermione sans voix. Le silence avait empli la pièce, un silence lourd, désagréable, assourdissant. La jeune femme se tenait là, la bouche ouverte avec une expression d'incompréhension qui la flattait peu. L'homme en face d'elle était froid, comme de coutume, et la fixait avec un regard dénué d'expression.

-Quoi ?! demanda la Gryffondor, abasourdie.

Son ancien professeur, qui était devenu son amant, inspira avec malaise, et répéta d'une voix calme :

-Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Hermione.

Après cela, la Lionne hésita entre le rire et les larmes. Il était rare que Severus ne tente quelconque boutade, mais tout de même, il ne pouvait être sérieux !

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui te prend à raconter des choses pareilles ? questionna Hermione sérieusement.

-Je… je veux juste que tu partes, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Comprenant soudain la gravité de la situation, l'estomac de la nouvelle professeure de Métamorphose se serra, et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Mais… mais, je ne comprends pas… balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… murmura le maître de potions sans la regarder.

-Tu ne veux pas que je pleure ?! fit Hermione avec rage. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je veux une explication, Severus !

Il tourna la tête pour la voir, et, semblant indécis, il chuchota :

-Je suis désolé…

Oubliant un moment sa colère et sa tristesse, l'enseignante comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas : Severus ne s'excusait jamais. De plus, son air vulnérable et ses épaules voûtées l'inquiétèrent davantage.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, et chuchota avec précaution :

-Severus… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lorsqu'elle voulut lui toucher le bras, il tressaillit et recula.

-Hermione… s'il te plaît, ne rends pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà…

-Cela suffit, maintenant Severus, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, déclara Hermione avec fermeté, une fermeté qui aurait amusé son conjoint s'il en avait été autrement, si la scène n'avait pas été si dramatique. Mais il n'en aurait jamais été ainsi s'il avait réagi plus tôt ! Tout était de sa faute…

Il inspira :

-C'est pour ton bien.

Consternée, la jeune femme siffla :

-Il est évident que tu fais fausse route. Ou alors, tu as une étrange notion du bien.

Peu habitué à ce que les sarcasmes viennent d'elle, il ne répondit pas, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer d'émotion, de ne pas faiblir. Seulement, il savait bien qu'elle s'acharnerait encore et encore pour connaître la raison de son état.

Constatant le silence de son interlocuteur avec angoisse, elle ajouta :

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Severus. Hier, tout allait bien, pourtant. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-J'aurais dû faire cela il y a longtemps… ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

-Quoi ?

-Nous.

Abasourdie, blessée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche une énième fois, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais à la place, un gémissement de douleur en sortit.

-Hermione… S'il te plaît…

-Ne me fais pas ça Severus, je t'en prie !

-Hermione…

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est notre premier Noël ensemble, tu ne peux pas vouloir faire ça maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir faire ça tout court, d'ailleurs ! Je refuse ! Tu ne détruiras pas ce que nous avons mis des mois à construire, Severus !

-Ne peux-tu pas comprendre, Hermione ? Je fais cela pour toi, pour ton avenir !

-Non, tu es juste un égoïste, comme toujours ! Tu ne penses pas une seule seconde à ce que je veux !

-Hermione… murmura-t-il, semblant être en conflit avec lui-même. Réfléchis bien. Tu dis cela car tu es jeune, mais tu ne réalises pas. Tu es en train de gâcher ton futur. Tu es brillante, pleine de vie, jeune, tu as tout pour réussir, pourquoi rester ici, enchaînée à cette triste existence, avec moi, qui ne peux rien t'offrir ? Regarde-nous, enfin, tout ceci est ridicule.

-Non, tu es le seul à l'être, ici ! Nous nous aimons, et c'est bien assez !

-Tu dis cela maintenant, mais…

-Mais dans soixante-dix ans, ce sera la même chose !

-Les gens me haïssent, et tu souffres de cette réputation de meurtrier qui me poursuivra toujours ! Je ne suis pas gentil, j'ai un très mauvais caractère, je ne suis pas drôle, je ne suis pas jeune, et je suis tout le contraire de beau, ou d'attirant ! siffla-t-il en baissant une énième fois la tête, semblant honteux de lui-même. Je ne te mérite pas, finit-il plus doucement, avec douleur.

-Oh Severus… fit Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Jamais elle n'avait pris conscience de cette souffrance qui semblait le poursuivre. Pourtant à cet instant, en l'observant, elle réalisa, et cela lui déchira le cœur.

-Tout ce que tu dis est faux, totalement faux… dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle l'enlaça prudemment, et au lieu de la repousser, il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. On aurait dit qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, quelque chose qui dépendait de sa survie.

-Tu es une personne merveilleuse, continua-t-elle. Tu es un héros, je le pense réellement. Tu es le seul qui réussisse à me faire me sentir si bien, ne pense pas ne pas être assez bien, car tu as tout faux. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Hermione. Tellement. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de détruire tes rêves…

-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ça ! soupira-t-elle avec une fausse condescendance.

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire le sorcier, qui semblait déjà aller mieux, même si Hermione savait que ses insécurités ne s'en iraient pas ainsi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais annuler pour le réveillon chez Ron ce soir, proposa Hermione. Juste nous deux, c'est mieux !

-Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de revoir tes amis…

-Oui, eh bien, nous verrons au nouvel an ! Je veux rester avec toi, et rien qu'avec toi ce soir.

Le lendemain, les deux amants se rendirent compte que cette nuit avait été la plus belle de leur vie entière, et ce 24 décembre en tête-à-tête devint un rituel, quelque chose qu'ils attendaient avec impatience toute l'année… jusqu'à ce que le tête-à-tête n'en soit plus un.

Non, il n'en était plus un depuis l'arrivée de leurs enfants.

Fin.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont mon seul salaire, et cela me fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
